


Different view

by Aguna91



Category: DCU
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, M/M, just a one shot for now, mentioned prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/pseuds/Aguna91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an attack Dick brings a wounded Damian to a safehouse which doesn't belong to a fellow hero...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different view

Different view 

Disclaimer: don't own  
Warning: The bombing of Buldhaven goes against my Head-canon and will be ignored.  
Slight family fluff between Damian and Dick and something else between Slade and Dick.

Summary: After an attack Dick brings a wounded Damian to a safehouse which doesn't belong to a fellow hero... 

 

The world was blurry.

Damian's head hurt as he snuggled deeper into Nightwings embrace.  
Everything was wrong, he could barley remember the attack on the Headquarters of the League of Justice and the whirlwind of motions.  
Father was somewhere fighting and he had wanted to help, yet Dick had picked him up to get them to another place.  
He had wanted to protest, that the wound wasn't that bad, that he could fight along the others, but the rapid lose of blood from his right leg had made it hard to verbalize the words.

The young hero couldn't really focus as his older brother put him down onto something soft. Where were they?

“Somewhere safe”, spoke Nightwing soothingly as he moved around the room. It wasn't fair, his arms should still be around him, for some bizarre reason they made the pain easier to endure.  
Wait why did he say that? Had he asked the question out loud?

The glimmer of a blade caught his attention as it cut away the cloth covering his right leg.  
A slight sting intensified the pain as something rubbed over the wound.

“Try to rest”, spoke his older brother again in the same voice and he closed his eyes. He only closed his eyes because he wanted to...

 

“You know, the purpose of hiding from the enemy is to stay away from said enemy”, spoke a strange male voice in a rather amused tone.

“But where would be the fun if I just hid so all alone?”, asked his older brother disturbingly playful voice. It wasn't the usual light tone and sounded more like something his mother would say.

“Well I was hired to take capture every hero who crossed my path. You get a few new playmates, I get my money and everybody is happy”, replied the other voice seemingly unaffected, yet the amusement remained in it.

The two voices came from a room next to his, unblocked by a door which might be a huge obstacle depending on the injury. A safety measure which could be rather annoying if more than one person was in the safehouse.  
He opened his eyes and tried to sit up as he noticed that his right leg still hurt.  
So they weren't in a safehouse from father? It was equipped just like one...

“But if I play with them, I can't play with you”, continued his brother in the same tone, which earned him a low chuckle from some white haired, causally dressed, freak who was as tall as his father.

“And you think that playing with you is worth risking such a huge contract ?”, inquired the stranger obviously still amused. They stood close to each other without making physical contact.

“I promise to keep it our little secret, it will be the only little thing here”, promised Nightwing, for some reason the voice got lower. His head leaned slightly back in order to keep eye contact and leaned closer to the other man.

“You seem really convinced of your skills pet”, the strangers voice dropped from amused into a sensual purr and he moved his head downwards, it almost looked their lips were touching.

He had to get his brother away from the man, now.

“You now how good am I”, responded the older hero, “maybe a round for free? Whenever you decide it is worth or not, at least I will get an amazing fuck.  
The last part was little more than a breathy moan and sounded slightly muffled as he turned his head to whisper it directly into his ear. He placed his left hand on the others hip and teasingly brushed the bulge between his legs with knuckles of his right hand. 

He hadn't heard or seen that, Damian refused to believe that he his older brother was capable of such things.

Finally he managed to raise from his bed and stood weakly on his legs.

“It really had been quit sometime hadn't it?” agreed the other softly and put both of his hands on the heroes hips.  
“Now as tempting as the offer is, it does seem a little desperate. Almost like whore begging for attention from a John.” Suddenly the voice was bare of any emotions and the atmosphere changed. Dick couldn't hid his discomfort caused by the tight grip.

His brother was in danger, without a thought he made a step forward on his injured right leg.  
A cry of pain escaped his lips and he fell down as his legs wouldn't support him any longer.

Strong arms engulfed him and he smelt a familiar scent as his lost consciousness.

 

“You are offering yourself to keep another hero safe, what an unexpected surprise”, asserted Slade sarcastically as he looked on the child in Nightwings arms.

Red stained the white bandage from the previous pressure on the wounded leg while the mercenary stood stoically before the two heroes.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break in or steal your supplies, but I needed to take care of his wound”, said Dick on his knees with his little brother protectively cradled in his arms.

A heavy sigh escaped the older mans lips, “Just for once, it would be nice to see you take care of yourself instead of others.”

“He is my little brother it is my job to look after him”, defended the hero his actions and rose from his kneeling position. The hero relaxed as his sometimes nemesis displayed his emotions again, as long as the man showed them he wasn't likely to fight which meant they were safe for the moment.

Slade tsked his tongue,” You aren't his brother. A brother would be someone with the same parental figure and on a similar emotional level.  
You were his fathers partner, maybe not in a romantic sense, yet he supported you through strength and money while you gave him emotional stability.  
Your mentor needs you and once he couldn't have you any longer he tried to create copies.  
A sad attempt, but the effort speaks for itself.

Now You are the his sons guardian, or maybe as his fathers partner his stepfather or even stepmother.  
There are many potential titles, but brother isn't one of them.”

“No matter what he may call me, it is my duty to protect him”, stated Dick and turned his back towards the mercenary, from previous experience he knew that his lecture mood meant that he wasn't angry. Yet his own relationship with Bruce wasn't something he wanted to discuss with Slade, just to keep him talking. 

Carefully he placed Damian back on the bed and cut the dirty bandage off. Once again he cleaned his wound and redressed the wound.  
A familiar rough and callused hand was laid on his hip as the older man embraced him from behind.  
Undisturbed he continued actions as warm breath played along the sensitive skin of his neck. The second hand mimicked the first one and the weight of another head rested on his left shoulder. Hair tickled his ear as a light kiss was pressed on the skin below it.

“When was the last time you shaved?”, asked Dick playfully while he leaned into the soft touches. Several kisses followed the first one, yet he remained focused on his task and pulled a blanket over the sleeping form of his little brother.

“Consider it your first order”, replied Slade teasingly, yet the underlying message was clear.  
His offer to pay the rent anyway the man wanted him to was accepted and he intended to pay. Obediently he followed the man as he left towards his bedroom.

 

The sweet scent of pancakes awoke him and his stomach growled. Damien opened his eyes and looked around, there next to his bed were a pair of crutches.  
He took them and made a few tentative steps towards the smell, through the medical bay and entrance hall and into a kitchen.

Dick stood there with a pan in his hand, dressed in a over-sized black t-shirt and nothing covering his clean-shaven legs. The shirt just barley covered his private area and looked more like a dress. It was disturbing, yet he seemed happy and hummed as he prepared the food.

Across the room sat the stranger by the dining table, a newspaper concealed his face and a steaming cup of coffee stood right next to an empty plate.

“There you are and already walking, would you like to eat here with us or in bed?”, asked his older brother kindly as he turned around, blue eyes looked directly at him, unblocked by a mask.

“Damien will eat here with us”, commanded the older man suddenly and he wanted to protest that he had no right to order him around.

“Sit down, while it is good that you move you leg a little you shouldn't overstrain it”, spoke Dick and the he felt his legs move on their own accord.


End file.
